starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shaak Ti/Leyendas
}} |nace= |muere= 3 ABY (32), Felucia |especie= Togruta |genero= Femenino |altura= 1,78 metros |peso= 55 kilogramos |pelo=Ninguno |ojos= Negros |piel= *Roja *Blanca con rayas azules |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion= *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros = |aprendices=*Fe Sun *Antiguo Padawan no identificado *Maris Brood }} '''Shaak Ti' fue una Maestra Jedi togruta, nativa del planeta Shili, que sirvió a la República Galáctica como miembro de la Orden Jedi en las últimas décadas de la Era Clásica de la República. Se unió al Alto Consejo Jedi en reemplazo de Yaddle en los años antes de las Guerras Clon, y obtuve el rango de General dentro del Gran Ejército de la República y se le encargó la supervisión del entrenamiento de los soldados clon en el mundo oceánico de Kamino. Como Concejal Jedi, la Maestra Shaak Ti estuvo envuelta en varios conflictos épicos durante las Guerras Clon, incluyendo el plan y la ejecución de la misión de rescate en Geonosis. Además, la Maestra Ti formó parte de la Primera y Tercera Batallas de Kamino, donde ayudó a proteger las futuras generaciones de soldados clones que crecían en las instalaciones, al igual que en la Batalla de Hypori, donde fue uno de los pocos Jedi en sobrevivir al encuentro con el General Grievous. La Maestra Tiera conocida por haber luchado y vencido uno de los Acólitos Oscuros del Conde Dooku, Artel Darc, antes de lo cual ella sirvió con distinciones en el conflicto en Brentaal IV. Shaak Ti fue asignada para proteger el Templo Jedi en los días finales de la guerra, cuando la amenaza del Señor Oscuro de los Sith oculto se hizo clara. Estando allí durante la Operación: Caída del Caballero, Ti escapó con vida cuando el Templo y la República cayeron a manos de los Lores Sith. Huyendo de Coruscant y viajando de planeta en planeta, Ti finalmente aterrizó en Felucia con el Padawan huérfano Maris Brood. Una vez en Felucia, Shaak Ti entrenó a Brood y a los Felucianos de la jungla sensibles a la Fuerza locales para una inevitable confrontación con los Sith. La Maestra Ti fue eventualmente encontrada por Darth Vader, que envió a su Aprendiz Sith secreto, Starkiller, a matarla. Starkiller y Shaak Ti se enfrentaron en un duelo caliente, que terminó con una herida Ti cayendo al Antiguo Abismo. Biografía Vida temprana left|thumb|150px|Shaak Ti Shaak Ti, como muchos Jedi de su época, fue descubierta en su mundo natal Shili siendo niña, cuando los doctores la identificaron como sensible a la Fuerza. Tras ser llevada al Templo Jedi en Coruscant, Ti entró a la academia de allí y pasó la siguiente década estudiando los caminos de la Fuerza y el Código Jedi. Tras graduarse de la academia, Ti fue elegida como Padawan de un Maestro Jedi y viajó por la galaxia para completar su entrenamiento. Tras pasar sus Pruebas de Caballería, Ti fue nombrada Dama Jedi por el Alto Consejo Jedi.The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force Establece el camino típico de un Caballero Jedi, y no hay indicaciones de que Ti haya tenido una infancia anormal. Como Dama, Ti siguió el camino del Cónsul Jedi, fortaleciendo su conexión con la Fuerza y trabajando en el Consejo de Reconciliación. Como muchos en la Orden, a Ti se le permitió viajar de vuelta a su mundo natal y conectarse con sus raíces. Sometida a un rito togruta tradicional de pasaje, Ti atrapó y mató a una bestia akul salvaje y elaboró un elegante tocado con sus dientes.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Durante su carrera temprana, Ti tomó a su primer estudiante, eligiendo entrenarlo en su planeta natal, Shili. Entre los vastos y secos matorrales, Ti le enseñó a su aprendiz los caminos de los Jedi, haciendo que él eventualmente alcanzara el rango de Caballero. Tras separarse, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Shaak Ti tuviese noticias de que su aprendiz había sido asesinado por un criminal en una de sus primeras misiones. Habiendo fallado su primer estudiante, Ti decidió intentarlo nuevamente cuando eligió a la Iniciada Fe Sun como su segunda Padawan. Una vez más, Ti viajó a Shili y entrenó a su aprendiz de una manera ligeramente poco ortodoxa. Esto se debía a que Ti no creía en la tradicional aplicación de habilidades a través de la aprobación de misiones encargadas por el Consejo Jedi. Entrenando a Sun hasta el rango de Dama, Ti sufrió la pérdida de la chica cuando ella murió a manos de una criminal zeltron llamada Lyshaa. Aunque golpeada por el dolor, Ti seguía la doctrina Jedi del desapego y consiguió sobrepasar las muertes de sus dos estudiantes. Esto no previno al Alto Consejo de cuestionar algunos de sus métodos de entrenamiento para sus Padawans. Ti tomó la tarea de atrapar a Lyshaa y llevarla con la justicia, viéndola prisionera incontables años en el planeta Brentaal IV. Maestra Jedi Eventualmente, Shaak Ti fue reconocida por el Alto Consejo como una Jedi altamente entrenada y le permitió alcanzar el rango de Maestra. Como Maestra, Ti se dedicó a completar varias tareas, ganandóse un gran respeto entre sus pares. Cuando la Concejal Yaddle murió durante un incidente en Mawan en 26 ABY, la Maestra Ti fue nominada para reemplazar a la diminuta Maestra. Al aceptar el cargo, Tin contribuiría al Consejo por varios años.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide right|thumb|150px|Shaak Ti, Maestra Jedi Dos años después, cuando las tensiones entre la República y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes amenazaban con dividir la galaxia en dos, el Jedi Oscuro Granta Omega, asesino de la Maestra Yaddle, reapareció e intentó asesinar al Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Junto a su compañero Maestro Jedi Concejal Coleman Trebor y otros varios Jedi, Shaak Ti defendió al Canciller, frustrando el intento de asesinato.Jedi Quest: The False Peace Cuando la Crisis Separatista continuó tomando impulso, Ti emitió una declaración oficial del Templo apoyando las acciones del equipo Jedi de Sarissa Jeng en Antar 4. El equipo había intentado negociar la paz sin un punto muerto pero fueron forzados a luchar contra una banda de activistas luego de que se tomaran rehenes. En 22 ABY, Ti se encontraba en Coruscant cuando un intento de asesinato tuvo lugar hacia la Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, horas antes del voto vital para el Acta de Creación Militar que iba a tener lugar en el Senado Galáctico. Aunque el asesinato fue frustrado por los Jedi, el Alto Consejo asignó al Padawan Anakin Skywalker para escoltarla de vuelta a su planeta natal mientras el Maestro de Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, intentaba atrapar a quien había intentado matarla. Shaak Ti se encargó los siguientes días de estudiar y buscar en el Templo, estando varias horas en los Archivos del Templo.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis Cuando el Alto Consejo Jedi se enteró de que Obi-Wan Kenobi había sido capturado y sentenciado a muerte en el desértico mundo de Geonosis, el Maestro de la Orden Mace Windu reunió a todos los Jedi presentes en el Templo y se dirigió rápidamente a ayudar a Kenobi. Shaak Ti fue uno de los nueve Maestros Jedi en dirigir al equipo de ataque, que consistía en más de doscientos Jedi. Ti y sus camaradas aterrizaron en las polvorientas planicies fuera del Coliseo Petranaki y se dirigieron a pie hacia la estructura. Una vez adentro, los Jedi simultáneamente encendieron sus sables y se dirigieron a liberar a Kenobi, al igual que a los también encadenados Padawan Skywalker y Senadora Amidala. Shaak Ti ingresó al coliseo junto a su íntima amiga Luminara Unduli y se mantuvieron juntas por el resto de la batalla. Luchando entre cientos de droides de combate de la Unión Tecnológica, los Jedi que no murieron fueron rodeados en un ajustado círculo en el centro de la arena. El Conde Dooku, líder de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, les ofreció un ultimátum a Windu y los Jedi: rendirse o morir. Tras rechazarlo, los Jedi se preparaban para luchar hasta la muerte cuando el Gran Maestro Yoda arribó con los recién creados soldados clon del Gran Ejército de la República. Mientras se defendían del intenso tiroteo, la Maestra Ti abordó una cañonera republicana con sus compañeros Jedi Luminara Unduli, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Stass Allie, Saesee Tiin y Roth-Del Masona. Luego de aterrizar la lanzadera en las planicies fuera del coliseo, Ti y sus camaradas se dirigieron hacia la batalla, dirigiendo a sus nuevos soldados hacia desde la primera línea. Tareas en Kamino Batalla de Hypori thumb|200px|Ki-Adi-Mundi y Shaak Ti luchan contra [[Grievous.]] Cuándo el Maestro Daakman Barrek reportó que se había reunido en Hypori al Alto Consejo Jedi, un grupo de trabajo fue enviado a tomar la gran fábrica de droides que Barrek había descubierto fuera de línea. El grupo de trabajo, formado por los Consejeros Shaak Ti y Ki-Adi-Mundi, junto con la Jedi Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk y Tarr Seirr, se unieron a Barrek y su Padawan, Sha'a Gi, en la dirección de un asalto por tierra en el planeta. Fuera de maniobra por los droides, el ejército Clon de los Jedi fue derrotado, con los refuerzos siendo destruidos tan pronto como salieron del hiperespacio. Corriendo por el escudo que les entregaban los restos de un buque de asalto caído clase Acclamator, Barrek puso a cubierta sus compañeros Jedi y se enfrentó al líder del ejército droide en el proceso: el General Grievous.Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 20 thumb|left|208px|Shaak Ti, herida tras su duelo con [[Grievous.]]Los seis Jedis restantes quedaron rodeados por las hordas de superdroides de combate B2 producidos por la fábria. Mientras los Jedi se preparaban para el inevitable enfrentamiento, Grievous cayó arriba. Debido participación de los droides, los Jedi fueron derrotados uno a uno. El temor del Padawan Gi lo llevó rápidamente muerte, la cabeza del Jedi Sierr fue aplastado bajo unas fuerte garras duracero del, mientras que K'Kruhk fue dejado por muerto después de un golpe aparentemente mortal de uno de los dos sables de luz del general. Secura fue fácilmente echada un lado durante la lucha, con Ti y Mundi manteniendose durante más tiempo. Durante el uso de sus habilidades de telequinesia para distraer a Grievous, Ti fue sorprendida cuándo Grievous reveló su segundo par de extremidades, enviando a la Jedi Togruta a toda velocidad hacia un montón de escombros. Con Mundi como el último Jedi de pie, el Cereano empezó a ser atrapado con el General, pero fue rescatado por un grupo de tropas ARC abordo de un artillado TABA/I. Desarmado, Grievous se retiró, lo que permitió a los soldados cargar a los Jedi muertos y heridos, así como la retirada de vuelta a Coruscant.Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 20 Batalla de Breental IV Batalla de Dagu thumb|left|104px|Shaak Ti en Dagu.Cuatro meses después, la Maestra Ti estaba acompañando a una largo grupo de clones cuándo fueron capturados y encerrados en el pantanoso mundo, Dagu. Mientras uno de los más astutos Jedis Oscuros Acólitos del Conde Dooku, Artel Darc, controlaba la prisión Separatista, Shaak Ti fue capaz de disfrazar su identidad de Jedi y se se sentó entre sus compañeros prisioneros. En las profundidades de la prisión, Ti comenzó una revuelta contra los separatistas, con la ayuda de los clones y los nativos esclavizados, los Rybet. Como los clones derrocaron a sus captores droides, Shaak Ti enfrentó a Artel Darc en batalla, eventualmente venciéndolo y liberando a los prisioneros.Escape from Dagu Año Dos Prisionera en Metalom Batalla de Coruscant Defendiendo el Templo Jedi Gran Purga Jedi y exilio en Felucia Duelo con los Sith Legado Cautiva en Metalorn En el 19 ABY, Shaak Ti fue capturada y transportada a una instalación de máxima seguridad en Metalorn . Era el único centro de prisioneros custodiado por soldados droides del ejército separatista y supervisado por el capataz Wat Tambor de la Unión Tengnológica. Una vez, el jefe del Comité de Seguridad de la República, el virrey Bail Organa, descubrió la situación de la Maestra Ti, se puso en contacto con Tambor mostrando interés en en la aplicación de la infraestructura de la plantilla de Metalorn. Se reunió con Leia y sus ayudantes en el planeta. Tabor comenzó a dar al virrey un recorrido por el planeta, incluyendo la prisión. Organa localizó a Ti, al llegar a su celda, el virrey consiguió pasarle su sable de luz para que pudiese liberarse. Fuera de su celda, la Maestra Jedi fue capaz de proteger a Leia e ir a la plataforma de aterrizaje, en donde escaparon en el buque del virrey, el Hendias del Corazón. Batalla de Coruscant Gran Purga Jedi Huyó de Coruscant, y vagó por la galaxia en busca de supervivientes a la orden 66. Tropezó con Maris Brood, y tuvo la sensación de que ella estaba cerca del lado oscuro y debido a eso la animó a unirse a ella en el exilio. Se trasladaron a Felucia donde Ti enseñó el camino del lado luminoso a los sensibles a la fuerza felucianos. Shaak capacitó a los nativos como a Maris en los caminos de la Fuerza con el fin de preservar las enseñanzas de la Orden y prepararse para una confrontación contra los Sith. Después de años deliderazgo en Felucia, Ti vio que el momento del enfrentamiento se acercaba: Darth Vader había enviado a su aprendiz, Starkiller, para matarla y derrocar su control en Felucia. Adviritió a su gente que había llegado el momento de hacer frente a los Sith. Un grupo de felucianos emboscó a Starkiller cuando aterrizó en el planeta. El asesino se acercó a pie. thumb|right|200px|Shaak Ti [[Duelo en Felucia|resistiendo en su último bastion]]Ti se dirigió al Antiguo Abismo, un lugar de sacrificio para los felucianos durante miles de años. Esperó a que el asesino se acercase para enfrentarse a él solemne, triste por la manipulación de Vader sobre él. El duelo con sables láser se intensificó. Starkiller fue capaz de hacer perder el equilibrio a Ti con los relámpagos de la Fuerza. Ti cayó al suelo, herida de muerte, y comenzó a pronunciar la profecía, prediciendo que Starkiller sería traicionado por su maestro. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|left|150px|Shaak Ti recibe un reconocimiento especial de parte del Canciller [[Palpatine.]]La Maestra Shaak Ti fue una poderosa Togruta, cuya naturaleza era notablemente diferente a sus ancestros. Ti era altamente independiente y prefería operar sola. Con este fin, los métodos de entrenamiento de la Maestra Ti diferían de los procedimientos estándar de la Orden Jedi, entrenando a sus alumnos en su planeta natal para la entrenarlos en reclusión. Mientras el Alto Consejo permitía este método, los dos Padawans de Ti sufrieron debido a su falta de experiencia, muriendo no poco después de alcanzar el rango de Caballero. Con un sutil sentido del humor, la Maestra Ti parecía fría y sin sentimientos en algunos momentos, cosa que no ayudaba debido a sus naturalmente puntiagudos dientes, que, al desnudo, parecían un siniestro gruñido. Naturalmente acostumbrada a mezclarse en lo salvaje de Shili, Shaak Ti era capaz de robar a un oponente o adversario por detrás y atraparlos sin que se den cuenta.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook A pesar de haber sido entrenada como una Consular Jedi, la reputación de Ti con el sable de luz era bien conocida a través de la Orden. A pesar de su reputación, Ti mantuvo la humildad, y prefería enfrentarse con palabras en lugar de con sables de luz. Reflexiva y contemplativa, Ti estaba profundamente preocupada a lo largo de las Guerras Clon, ya que ella era incapaz de reflejar adecuadamente su lugar en la Orden durante el conflicto. En efecto, como miembro de el Alto Consejo Jedi, Ti era a menudo calmada, reflexionando las palabras de sus compañeros e intercalando de vez en cuando unas pocas suaves palabras durante la discusión. En el asunto de Anakin Skywalker, Ti era parte de la minoría, cuando expresó dudas acerca de la naturaleza del joven humano y sus ganas de ser un Caballero. Fue, por lo tanto, rechazada por los otros Maestros, a pesar de que mantenerse firme en su opinión.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Cuándo la guerra terminó, y la República y la Orden Jedi colapsó a los pies de un nuevo Imperio Galáctico, Ti se exilió, desapareciendo entre las estrellas y esperando su tiempo hasta que pudo actuar encontra de los Sith. Permaneciendo activa en su rol de mantenedora de la paz, la Maestra Ti residió en Felucia como Jefe de los Felucianos y guardiana de la angustiada Padawan Maris Brood. Por casi dos décadas, Ti entrenó a los Felucianos y temperó el lado oscuro de su naturaleza. Entrenándolos para repeler al Imperio, Ti creía que su destino aún no había cumplido, y que sólo la dirección de la Fuerza, no su propio deseo de contraatacar al Imperio, era el verdadero camino al éxito.The Force Unleashed Poderes y habilidades thumb|left|El [[sable de luz de Shaak Ti.]]Considerada una Maestra con un poder legendario en la Fuerza, Shaak Ti fue una mujer humilde, cuya preferencia por las negociaciones no disminuía su destreza con el sable de luz. Un guerrera natural, Ti prefería centrar sus energías en los estudios de un Cónsul Jedi, centrándose en los campos de la diplomacia y la curación. Uno de los mayores regalos Ti fue su capacidad para estar en comunión con la naturaleza más profundamente que la mayoría de los Jedi de la época. Capaz de controlar la fauna y dirigirlos con su voluntad, ella lo juntó con la técnica Consitor Sato, que le permitió alterar el medio ambiente. Aparte de su dominio de la Fuerza, Shaak Ti estaba bien versado en varias formas de combate de sable de luz. Considerada una de las mejores espadachines de la época, sus colegas la consideraban como una de las guerreras más astutas de aquellos días. Un practicante de ambas formas Makashi y Ataru, Ti fue descrita como muy elegante, un rasgo que fue amplificado por su pigmentación exótica y colorida. Si bien Ti prefería estas dos formas, ella estaba bien entrenada en todas las formas estándar, utilizando las técnicas Niman/Jar'Kai durante la Gran Purga Jedi y blandiendo cuchillas doble. La infusión de su arma con la Fuerza, le permitía lanzar a sus enemigos al hundir sus sables a la tierra y enviar temblores de la Fuerza a través del suelo. Fácilmente luchando contra multitudes, Ti contó con la ayuda de percibir claramente sus alrededores en los espacios huecos en sus cuernos craneales, o montrals. Recopilando información por ultrasonidos, ellos le permitían acelerar sus movimientos con mayor rapidez y precisión que la mayoría de otros Jedi. Entre bastidores Interpretación thumb|left|130px|Maria Brill como Shaak Ti La aparición de Shaak Ti se derivó del arte conceptual de los artistas Dermot Power y Ian McCaig, quienes la diseñaron como una Jedi para ser usada en Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones. Su nombre, posiblemente derivado de la deidad femenina hindú de la fuerza Shakti, lo comparte con una bestia del universo de Star Wars nativa de Naboo, el shaak. Interpretada por la israelí Orli Shoshan, no tuvo diálogo pero posó para imágenes promocionales que aparecieron en figuras de acción y guías. Shoshan repitió su rol en Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith, aunque todas sus escenas fueron eliminadas de la versión final. Sin embargo, una vez más, imágenes promocionales fueron tomadas con ligeras diferencias en su maquillaje, y usadas en guías y otros productos. Sin embargo, Shaak Ti apareció en La Venganza de los Sith como un holograma, interpretada por Maria Brill. Además de las películas, Ti ha aparecido en varias otras publicaciones, incluyendo novelas gráficas, series de televisión y libros. Siendo su voz realizada por Grey DeLisle en la serie de animación 2D Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon, Tasia Valenza tomaría su rol en la [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV)|serie de TV Clone Wars]]. Valenza realizó la voz de la Maestra Jedi como "muy calma" y "sometida", con un "sabor español, quizás algo brasilero".http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/tasia_valenza/index.html Susan Eisenberg realizó la voz de Shaak Ti en Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, mientras que la modelo Mia Kelly fue usada para formar el modelo de Shaak Ti en el juego. Escenas de muerte no usadas thumb|150px|right|Shaak Ti muere a manos de Grievous Shaak Ti tuvo dos escenas diferentes de muerte durante las varias etapas de la filmación de La Venganza de los Sith, pero ambas fueron eliminadas y se confirmó en Star Wars Insider 87 que ninguna de esas dos escenas fue canónica y que ella aún estaba viva al final de La Venganza de los Sith', ya que luego ella es vista viva en un holograma durante una reunión del Consejo Jedi. Esto fue luego reforzado por su aparición en el videojuego Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. La primera versión de su muerte se filtró en muchos sitios de fanáticos de Star Wars y fue descrita en el artículo de Star Wars: Hyperspace "Into The Fuel Chamber" y en el libro The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith. En vlas varias formas de la escena, el General Grievous enciende un sable láser a través del corazón de Shaak Ti en el Mano Invisible ante los ojos de Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker. Esta fue la idea original de George Lucas y así es como apareció en los storyboards y los primeros borradores del guión. De hecho, esta escena fue completada e incluida en el DVD de La Venganza de los Sith, en la sección de escenas eliminadas, pero debe ser considerada como no canónica. Cuando se acordó que muriera a bordo del Mano Invisible, su puesto en el Consejo iba a ser dado a Tsui Choi, un Jedi del Universo Expandido. La figura de acción de Shaak Ti iba a tener un agujero en su pecho que la atravesaría hasta su espalda, reflejando su muerte; en la versión final esto fue eliminado. thumb|left|200px|Imagen creada por los fans, mostrando la muerte de Shaak Ti a manos de Darth Vader Otra versión, que formó parte del guión y fue luego mostrada en LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, trasladaba la muerte de Shaak Ti al Templo Jedi. Allí, Darth Vader camina hacia su habitación, la encuentra meditando y la apuñala por detrás. Sin embargo, en LEGO Star Wars él le corta la cabeza y luego la corta en dos. Esta escena fue eliminada de la película, aunque aún se dice que Shaak Ti estaba meditando durante el asalto al Templo Jedi de acuerdo con la novelización de La Venganza de los Sith. Aunque no escrito de primera mano, Vader le pregunta al Maestro de Puertas Jurokk dónde está Shaak Ti. Escape de Dagu Shaak Ti fue originalmente programada para ser la protagonista de una novela titulada Escape from Dagu, la cuál se completó, pero nunca fue lanzada. La novela, escrita por William C. Dietz, fue desechada a favor de Yoda: Dark Rendezvous, debido a la gran popularidad de Yoda. Sin embargo, la misión de Shaak Ti y su confrontación con el Jedi Oscuro Artel Darc fue referenciada en el Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22 y The Official Star Wars Fact File 116, canonizando al menos el plot básico de la historia. The Force Unleashed Apariciones thumb|200px|Arte conceptual de Shaak Ti *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (cómics) *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Escape from Dagu'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' * * * * *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Force Unleashed'' (novela) * *''The Force Unleashed'' (cómics) *''The Force Unleashed II'' (novela) *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' }} Fuentes Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/shaak_ti_(a).jpg|cardname=Shaak Ti}} *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Insider 93'' * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * *http://www.loresdelsith.net/universo/aliens/c_consejo2.htm *LucasArts.com|Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Categoría:Artículos que se están mejorando Categoría:Residentes de Felucia Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Consulares Jedi Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Víctimas de la Purga Jedi Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Maestros Jedi Pre-Ruusan Categoría:Togruta Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Togruta Categoría:Consulares Jedi Categoría:Residentes de Felucia Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Víctimas de la Purga Jedi Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan